


A Birthday Not Often Celebrated

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Writing, Birthday, Coffee, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Happy Birthday Logic | Logan Sanders, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Mentioned Sleep | Remy Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, My Chemical Romance References, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Play Fighting, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: It's Logan's birthday and the other three come over.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65
Collections: David's Fic-Rec Friday Recommendations Collection





	A Birthday Not Often Celebrated

When Logan woke up that morning, he did not expect anything to happen. What he _did_ expect was that he would wake up and do his usual routine for the day, which was less stressful since it was a Sunday. 

'Less stressful' meaning he didn't have to work and deal with his idiot coworkers. Instead, he had to print some papers and organize more files for his boss that was due by the end of the week. He thankfully didn't have to explain that the Earth is indeed round to a certain coworker that would never leave him alone today. 

Logan opened his computer at the kitchen table as his coffee brewed. He poured his coffee into a mug and sat at the table, opening some files he needs to look over again. He was distracted when there was a knock at his front door. He got up. 

Virgil looked up from his phone. "Hey there, Nerd." 

"Greetings." Logan let Virgil into the apartment, closing and locking the door behind him. "Is there a reason you came over?" 

"Um, yeah?" Virgil raised an eyebrow. "I've been texting you for, like, two hours. You never responded. I got worried." 

Logan blinked. Oh. 

"Apologies," Logan said. He and Virgil went to the kitchen, Virgil immediately taking the rest of the coffee. 

"It's fine. Anyway, did you hear the news?" 

"No, I did not. Is there a major event happening?" 

"_Yes_." Virgil grinned at Logan. "MCR is _finally_ getting back together!" 

"Ah, that's..." Words are failing Logan. He observed how Virgil was practically vibrating with forced-down joy. "I assume you are ecstatic." 

"No," Virgil huffed. "I'm happy, not-" 

"Virgil you left a voicemail of you screaming, then cursing at the neighbours when they told you to quiet down. At three in the morning." 

A light blush was able to be seen through Virgil's foundation. "Alright, _maybe_." 

"I'm glad your favourite band is getting back together, Virgil." 

"They're not my favourite," Virgil mumbled. "But thanks." 

"You are welcome." 

Logan turned his attention back to his computer, occasionally glancing at Virgil to make sure he didn't die. He had to confiscate coffee from the other man in an hour. 

"Logan, I am a grown man-" 

"I'm going to run out of coffee and I don't have enough money to get more until next week. Coffee won't help your anxiety, either." 

"Dude-" 

There was a thud and a screech, then the sound of Logan's sliding doors closing. 

Logan sighed. So much for today being less stressful; this was _more_ stressful than dealing with Remy and his drama right next to him for hours. 

The two men went to the living room, unsurprised to see Roman untangling himself from the curtains. 

"Hey, Princey," Virgil said, making Roman jump. He snickered. "Need some help?" 

"_No_, I don't." Roman huffed, tugging at the curtains again. "Anyway, hello! I hope I didn't scare you two." 

"Oh yeah, we're terrified of the intruder who can't escape the vicious curtains. Logan, run while you can," Virgil deadpanned. 

Logan was questioning his life more every day he dealt with these two. 

Virgil and Roman bickered as Logan returned to his work. The man trying to work nearly slammed his head into the table when the doorbell rang. The door opened and someone walked in. 

"You motherf- Patton!" Roman scrambled up, glaring at Virgil. "Padre, tell Virgil that I'm not helpless!" 

"Pat, tell Roman to stop acting like a five-year-old." 

Roman stuck out his tongue at Virgil. 

"Now, kids, you shouldn't be fighting." Patton set down his bags on the coffee table. 

"We're not fighting!" 

"Yeah," Virgil said. "I was just explaining to Roman that he can't escape the vicious curtain." 

Roman scoffed, crossing his arms. "You faint over MCR." 

Virgil's head snapped towards Roman, scowling at the smug smirk. 

Patton sighed, slipping past them and going to Logan. "So! How's today been for you, Lo-Lo?" 

"Decent." Logan didn't look up from his computer. 

"How long have you been working?" Patton gently leaned on the back of the chair. 

Logan glanced at the time. 1:24. "Around five hours."

"Okay," Patton drew out the 'o'. He shut the computer with a frown, dragging the chair backwards. "You're taking a break. We've all got something for you anyway!" 

Logan looked up at Patton's hopeful smile and hesitantly agreed. He watched Patton's smile get brighter and let himself get dragged to the living room. 

Roman and Virgil were on the couch. Virgil was poking Roman's side, ignoring the way Roman glared and pushed his foot away. He squawked when Roman grabbed his ankle, holding it away from him. 

Virgil shoved his other foot in Roman's face. 

Patton grabbed Logan's sleeve and dragged him to a chair. "Roman, let go of Virgil's ankle. Virgil, please stop crushing Roman's nose with your foot." 

They both sighed and curled into their separate corners. 

Patton opened one bag and pulled a cupcake out of it. He held it out to Logan with a smile. 

Logan took it, confused. 

"Happy birthday, Lo." 

Logan blinked. _What_? 

Patton frowned at Logan's expression. "Don't tell us you thought we forgot?"

"I... didn't." 

"Oh," Virgil said. "You forgot, didn't you?" 

"Aw, Lo!" Patton looked like he was about to cry. 

Once again, words are failing Logan. He doesn't understand why birthdays are such a big deal. He grew up without them, just a reminder that he's one year older and closer to death. 

"No, I did not forget," Logan finally said. "I just don't celebrate." 

That apparently did not make the other happy. 

"Well, we'll celebrate today! If you want to, of course," Patton added quickly. 

"We can." 

Patton grinned. 

At the end of the day, with all of them on the couch because Patton roped them all into a movie night for the birthday, Logan's thinking that this is definitely the best birthday he's had in a while.


End file.
